Âmes en peine
by Myriam-land
Summary: OS. -Cette journée avait été éprouvante, tout comme sa semaine. Mais pas si différente du reste de cette année, à part que cela s'était empiré au fur et à mesure.- (se passe avant que Natsu ne revienne d'un an d'entrainement, lorsqu'on voit Lucy en tant que journaliste)
Hi mates! Voilà un petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis :)

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Mashima

* * *

Âmes en peine

* * *

Elle s'allongea sur son canapé, épuisée, ferma ses yeux quelques secondes, avant de les rouvrir pour les poser sur son plafond, se perdant dans ses pensées. Cette journée avait été éprouvante, tout comme sa semaine. Mais pas si différente du reste de cette année, à part que cela s'était empiré au fur et à mesure. Cela lui arrivait à présent tous les jours, et plusieurs fois qui plus est. Alors elle avait fini par s'y habituer, créant cette nouvelle routine quotidienne. Elle ne s'en étonnait même plus.

Mais la toute première fois, elle y avait vraiment cru. Tout avait semblait si réel elle l'avait vu là, quelques mètres d'elle marchant dans sa direction son éternel écharpe autour de son cou. Son cœur s'était accéléré, excité de l'avoir enfin retrouvé, un sourire grandissant sur son visage, elle s'apprêtait l'appeler. Mais elle ne vit plus son visage, ni ses cheveux roses, et son écharpe était maintenant brune. Elle s'arrêta, confuse, et après quelques secondes, compris. Ce n'était pas lui, il n'avait jamais été là. Il n'était plus là. Elle aurait dû s'y faire, elle le savait, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer. Il avait été si présent, vivant au quotidien près d'elle, qu'elle ne pouvait que manquer sa présence. A chaque chose qu'elle faisait dans la journée, elle se tournait par réflexe pour lui parler, avant de réaliser qu'elle était seule. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait devant elle, si réel. Alors elle y avait cru et la chute n'en avait été que plus douloureuse. Secouant la tête, elle reprit ses esprits, et continua son chemin. Cela n'arrivera plus, s'était-elle dit, résolue. [Elle était loin de s'imaginer que ce n'était que le début]

Quelques semaines plus tard, il réapparut, aussi réel que la première fois. Et elle s'y fit encore prendre. Cela avait encore été douloureux. Et elle se promit de nouveau que cela n'arrivera plus. [En vain]

Elle le vit de nouveau. Cette fois-ci accompagné d'un chat bleu volant. Cela ne pouvait qu'être lui, se disait-elle, cette fois c'est forcément lui. Mais ses espoirs retombèrent de nouveau. En une seconde il n'y avait plus qu'un homme marchant aux côtés d'un chat bien à terre, de couleur tout sauf bleue. Une illusion. Encore une fois. Elle voulait que cela s'arrête, il le fallait, ou elle en deviendrait folle. [Si elle ne l'était pas déjà] Elle ne pourrait pas supporter sa vision si réelle sachant qu'elle ne l'était pas. Elle ne pourrait pas et elle le savait. Mais elle ne supportait encore moins son éternel absence. Alors elle compensait inconsciemment avec des visions et cela ne lui faisait que plus mal.

Et ses apparitions continuèrent, et se firent de plus en plus présentes, jusqu'à chaque jour, quand ce n'était plus. Alors maintenant, on pouvait dire que c'était sa routine. Elle n'essayait même plus à échapper à certaines visions, elle acceptait tout sans broncher, habituée. Sa dernière en date était apparue ce matin, dans la foule des grands jeux magiques. Et à présent, allongée sur son canapé, elle y repensait encore. Elle avait naïvement cru qu'avec le temps, la douleur diminuerait, qu'elle irait mieux, qu'elle y penserait moins. [Foutaises]

Rien n'avait changé. Sa blessure était toujours là, sa pensée, son souvenir. _Ses sentiments_. [Encore un autre problème à ajouter]

Rien ne s'était tarît, rien n'était parti. Elle soupira, et referma les yeux. Puis elle sentit. Une odeur. Cette odeur. _Son_ odeur. [On ne lui avait encore jamais faites celle-là]

C'était exactement la sienne, Dieu elle la connaissait. Presque impatiente, elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Elle vit précisément ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il était à nouveau devant elle, près de la fenêtre à présent ouverte et cette fois-ci l'observait. Et ses cheveux, ils étaient longs ! [Cela ne la fit que plus chavirer]

Elle sourit tendrement. Et bien que pour la première fois il était quelque peu différent, de par ses cheveux et par ses vêtements, elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Elle entendit alors son prénom, de sa voix enthousiaste et vit son sourire éclatant. [Elle sentit inconsciemment son cœur se réchauffer]

Et elle eut un élan instinctif auquel elle céda enfin, consciente que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. [Et qu'elle aurait doublement mal à la fin]

Ses bras autour de lui et sa tête dans son cou, elle s'écarta brusquement. Elle n'était pas censée le toucher. Elle ne _pouvait_ pas le toucher. C'était une vision de son esprit. Elle aurait dû rencontrer du vide, sa vision aurait dû s'effacer. Elle aurait dû affronter un dur retour à terre à nouveau. Mais pas _ça_. Elle n'aurait pas dû se retrouver les bras autour de lui, pas _pour de vrai_. [Elle ne voulait pas réaliser ce que cela voulait dire]

Et il la regardait à présent avec un air confus, mélangé à de l'amusement. Et elle était perdue. Elle n'osait pas espérer, pas après une année entière à y croire en vain. Et pourtant. Elle ne pouvait pas renier tous ses sens qui lui criaient la vérité. Elle releva la tête, pour se retrouver à seulement quelques millimètres de son visage. [Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'avancer] Elle rougit. Mais elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il était là, en chair et en os, après un an de silence. Il était chez elle. Il était venu la voir. Et bien qu'elle n'en avait jamais remarqué la présence, elle sentit un poids s'enlever, comme si elle pouvait enfin respirer à nouveau. [Et ça faisait du bien]

Chacun fixait intensément l'autre, et elle se rendit compte que cela lui tant avait manqué. Alors elle se laissa à nouveau aller, et se retrouva une nouvelle fois la tête dans son cou et ses bras autour de lui. Heureuse, elle sentit qu'il lui rendait son étreinte et humait son odeur. [Cela lui avait définitivement manqué]

* * *

Elle cligna doucement des yeux, encore à moitié endormie, son sentiment d'être enfin rentrée à la maison encore présent. Elle s'étira en baillant, se frotta les yeux, et se dégagea des couvertures pour sortir de son lit, un sentiment de nostalgie et de peine revenant peu à peu en elle.


End file.
